


The 12th Anniversary

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Kurogane and Fai are celebrating their 12th anniversary married. Kurogane gives Fai a homemade gift of a silk dress.Hey Parareve, this is for you! I hope you get all the domestic feels you were hoping for.





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parareve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parareve/gifts).

Fai laid in bed, a content smile on his face as he watched his husband sleep in a few extra minutes. They had been together for years before they ever got married, and he sometimes still became awestruck at how happy Kurogane made him. Even when he was doing nothing but sleeping.

Fai whispered sweet nothings between them as he waited for Kurogane to wake up, and giggled when he felt a small bop to the back of his head.

"Good morning," Fai greeted warmly.

"You keep those mushy things to yourself b'fore you give me diabetes."

"Nope," Fai grinned, snuggling in closer to Kurogane, touching his head under his chin and wrapping around him with long arms and limber legs, "you'll just have to eat up all my affection."

Kurogane softly snorted at that, as his hand rested in a nest of silky soft bed hair, absently playing with the strands of hair and making the hair look more wild.

Fai never tired of those soft touches, leaning in to ones that were more like massages against his scalp, and softly humming while Kurogane never quite tired of feeling Fai's hair between his fingers, weaving them through the golden strands, just as he was prone to playing with little items or chewing on harmless things.

But given a choice between stim toys and Fai, stim toys always came second (although having them available as backup choice saved a lot of household goods from becoming the latest casualty).

"Hey Kuro…"

"Hmn?"

"Yknow… tomorrow is our anniversary. Is there, is there something special you want to do, to.. to celebrate?"

"Mmn…" there was a long pause as he considered ideas. "Not really. Maybe lunch? Long as we're together… don't really matter what we do."

"So then it's okay if I make our plans?"

"Nothing too outlandish… and no breaking your heart either."

"Now Kuro.. would I really do that?"

"You did last year. You had us go to the animal shelter to just look and afterwards you got sad and bawled for half an hour because you have a big heart and we couldn't take them all home."

Fai briefly pouted, making small raspberry faces into Kurogane's neck, "they really do all deserve a loving home."

"Mn... " Kurogane combed through Fai's hair slowly, "well… still have to pick up your gift, but I spose it can wait til tomorrow."

"You got me a gift? Is it one I get to unwrap?" Fai asked, lifting his head a little and his hair tickled against Kurogane's chin.

Kurogane was not known as the fanciest gifter, usually giving him nothing he couldn't place a ribbon around and call it gift wrapped, but they were usually useful or thoughtful gifts. Oven mitts. A bouquet of lively looking flowers. New pair of glasses. His usual cologne. A gift card to his favorite confectionery shop. Alcohol. Himself. Chocolates. A stuffed animal.

Which contrasted from Fai who enjoyed wrapping things up and picked things out because of the aesthetic. Sometimes a gag gift. Or he gifted food and alcohol, which was a normally safe bet.

"I mean, will have to wrap it up maybe. It's um, it's homemade. So I'm hoping it came out right."

"What is it?" Fai asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Kurogane huffed with amusement. "You don't actually expect I'm gonna say the day before you get it?"

"But what about a hint?"

"A hint?"

"Yes. Pretty please…~" Fai pleaded, "I'll even get you more of those crunchy pickles you like."

It wasn't like Kurogane couldn't get more himself, but they were down to half a jar. And it was hard to resist Fai just about anything.

"It's…" Kurogane paused, thinking of something he could say that wouldn't entirely ruin the surprise for Fai. "Last I checked, it's something you don't currently have."

"Well, if it's homemade, I'm sure I don't already have it. It's hard to make two something homemade that are the same."

"Well, that's your hint. Anyway, we should probably go make breakfast."

"We should," Fai agreed.

While both agreed they _ should _, neither made a move to get up for another half an hour before food won out over the comfort of each other's embrace.

They worked together, making breakfast, and afterwards Kurogane washed the dishes and Fai dried them and put them away.

Errands were run, chores were done, and plans for tomorrow were made before they relaxed and had a rather easy day.


	2. The Gift

Kurogane woke first, and placed a soft kiss against Fai's temple, brushing his hair away from his face. Fai began to stir, murmuring as he slowly woke up.

Kurogane softly whispered the words he rarely said aloud, having the preference to show em rather than say them.

"Love you."

"Luv oo, too," Fai murmured still half asleep, as his world slowly came into focus. His world being a comfortable blanket and a cozy husband.

"Mm… if this is a dream, I'm gonna stay asleep."

Kurogane made a fond smile at that before kissing his temple again. "Guess I should get up then so you can chase your dreams."

"Nooo," Fai whined, clutching at Kurogane as if he might just go. "Stay longer. 'm cozy."

Even when he wasn't giving him pleading puppy faces, it was hard denying such a simple request. Especially since they didn't have anywhere they had to be for a couple hours.

"Alright. But just a little more."

Fai smiled and snuggled in closer, "my dream come true."

Kurogane turned a bit pink at that and rewarded Fai with a soft scalp massage, and getting content hums back. They took their time getting up and heading to the kitchen to make their morning meal.

After breakfast and dishes, Kurogane left and picked up the anniversary present before returning home to give it to Fai. Fai waited in the living room, as excited as he got around Christmastime, waiting for Kurogane to get back home.

When Kurogane did arrive, Fai was definitely surprised. He was carrying what amounted to a hat box. The round box was wrapped in ribbons, keeping up with Kurogane's usual gift wrapping style.

Heading into the living room, he gave Fai a soft kiss before handing over the box. "Here's to our anniversary."

"Thank you, Kuro~" Fai beamed, taking the box and sitting down to unwrap it.

Fai slid the knots free, slipping off ribbons one by one until they were all off and laying by his feet. He opened the round box, peeking under the lid before moving it away entirely. Inside, he pulled out a thin silk ribbon atop a pile of tissue paper. The ribbon was a lovely shade of green, rich like emeralds and as vibrant as clovers. Personalizing it were gold embroidered stars that had a sparkle to them and a silver crescent moon on each end.

"Ah, you made me a new hair ribbon. Thank you Kuro-kins."

"Ah… should match what's below it."

Setting the ribbon in his lap, he tossed the tissue papers to the side with flourish and saw layers of silk. Pulling it out of the box, it went from layers to having a definitive form, and he made an excited squeal, nearly speechless. Nearly.

"Hwoo! You didn't!" He said, excitedly.

He stood up, the now empty box toppling from his lap, and held the dress near his body, twirling a little to see the way it swooped at the bottom. The dress was the same deep green, with gold embroidered stars that glowed in the sunbeams. Each star looked hand made as none were entirely identical. Some were larger than others, some smaller and some more like snowflakes than stars.

"I did. You always seemed disappointed they never had any meant to fit you, so… had Tomoyo teach me how to use her machine. And um, apparently silk is sposed to be some kinda traditional gift for twelve years."

"You sneaky husband,  **that's** what that shopping trip with Tomoyo was  _ really _ for," Fai said, sounding absolutely delighted rather than admonishing. "You wait here… I'm going to go put it on."

"Kay.." Kurogane nodded. "Show me so I can see how it came out."

Fai ran off into the other room, grabbing his matching ribbon on the way out, and changed out of his previous outfit. With a giddy hum, he slipped into the dress and tied up his hair into a ponytail.

Kurogane waited in the living room for Fai to return and when he did, his smile was more radiant than the stars embroidered into the silk. Kurogane looked, and was left speechless and proud. He had been a little worried it'd be too tight or too loose in areas, he was relieved to see it was loose enough to breathe easily, and he knew he would have to thank Tomoyo for her help again. But later.

Fai happily sashayed his hips about, just to watch the flutter of silk twirling about his legs before leeching himself to Kurogane in a tight embrace.

"You really are the best husband I could ever have."

"Glad it fits ya," Kurogane said hugging him back.

"I think I will wear this when we go out today," Fai said with a proud grin. "And after dinner, I'll give you  _ your _ present~"

" _ Oh _ ? What is it?"

Fai grinned, "nope. You'll just have to wait for it~"

Kurogane briefly pouted at that and Fai kissed the pout anyway.

"Want a hint?"

"Ah, sure."

Fai grinned, "it's something you looked like you wanted but never got for yourself."


End file.
